Another Lifetime
by Destinies Intertwined
Summary: When Spottedleaf is given another chance at love, will Firestar and Spottedleaf take it. This story will be appreciated more if read after Twilight and before The Sight.
1. Chapter 1

As Firestar padded through the forest, he thought he heard a noise. A whisper carried by the wind coming from the direction of the Moonpool. Glancing around to make sure none of the hunting patrol were around, he slipped into the bracken and began racing to the Moonpool.

When he entered the cave, a familiar sweet scent filled the air. "Greetings, Firestar," Spottedleaf mewed. He jumped back a step taken by surprise. Spottedleaf had only come to him in dreams since she was dead. Yet here she looked as though she had never died. Her pelt didn't hold the usual ghostly, starry shine that all StarClan cats do. Yes, she was truly alive. Churning emotions threatened to overwhelm him; relief, joy, affection, and one that surpassed all others, guilt. Back in the forest when he had only been Firepaw, the apprentice, Spottedleaf had been the medicine cat. They had fallen in love but could never be mates because of Spottedleaf's role as a medicine cat. Then when Tigerstar's obstinacy caused a war between the clans, Spottedleaf was viciously killed by a ShadowClan warrior. After time, Firestar accepted that Spottedleaf was dead and moved on, falling in love with Sandstorm, a pretty ginger she-cat. They became mates with two children, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Squirrelflight had just given birth to a litter of kits but Leafpool had chosen to be a medicine cat. Even though he was happy with his life, he would never be able to completely give up Spottedleaf. So as he watched her draw near, his heart started pounding wondering what would happen now that she was alive once more. "You look like you're being faced with a pack of dogs," Spottedleaf said, her tail curling in amusement.

"I…I didn't expect to see you here…alive," he stuttered.

"StarClan have given me another chance," she replied, "This time without the role of medicine cat." Her eyes glinted with something Firestar couldn't understand. It took him a while to realize it was hope and longing.

"I'm glad you're back," he said truthfully, then making his voice gentle said, "But what about…Sandstorm?" Spottedleaf's eyes flashed with jealousy, dropping her head in disappointment.

"I thought maybe we," she swallowed, "could figure something out?" Firestar also had to admit that he couldn't let this opportunity fly away but he knew he was sorely missed at camp. I t had already grown dark.

"I have to get back but I'll meet you here tomorrow night," he promised, "I'm afraid you can't come to camp with me. It would be…."

"Dangerous," Spottedleaf finished for him, "I'll find somewhere to stay near here." She leaned forward touching her nose to Firestar's. He drank in her scent before dashing back to ThunderClan territory.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to camp Firestar caught a vole and a small sparrow to add to the small fresh kill pile. Sandstorm brushed her pelt with his. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" She paused. "You smell…different" Firestar shifted his paws uneasily. He had forgotten to give himself a thorough wash before entering camp. His pelt still held the lingering sent of Spottedleaf.

"I fell onto a WindClan scent marker," he lied, "I got a thorn stuck in my paw"

"I'll organize a hunting patrol while you get Leafpool to look at that." She nodded to his paw, licked his cheek affectionately, and went to discuss the hunting patrol with Brambleclaw. Firestar slipped into the medicine cat den and called out to Leafpool.

"Firestar, what can I do for you?" Leafpool emerged from her herb storage room.

"I wanted to ask you about a medicine cat's duties," he hesitated, "about having a mate and kits."

"What about it?" Leafpool asked cautiously.

"Would StarClan punish you if you secretly had a mate and had kits?"

"No…but it would make it harder for them to trust you to be loyal to your clan," she paused. "Is there a reason you're asking this?"

"No, of course not," he answered hastily. "Thank you for letting me know, Leafpool."Firestar exited the den into the clearing. A cool breeze ruffled his pelt, chilling him. The full moon was shining overhead. The Gathering! He had forgotten and he still hadn't chosen any cats to go with him. "Brambleclaw could you get organize some cats that would like to go to the Gathering," he said as the deputy approached him. Brambleclaw looked at him in surprise.

"But _you _always do, is something wrong?" Brambleclaw asked curiously.

"I'm just tired and I've been a little distracted lately," he said, "Come and get me when everyone is ready." Then he turned around and went to his den. Sandstorm's scent wafted into the cave. Usually, her presence would have comforted him but right now he didn't want to see her, especially not when he was hiding secrets from her.

"Alright, what's wrong," she asked him gently.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied.

"Well if nothing's wrong then how did you forget to visit Squirrelflight's kits today? You're in there at least three times a day since they were born," she smiled at him in amusement, "Anyone else would think that _you_ are the father, not Brambleclaw."

"I'm just tired," he insisted. He sighed knowing that if he didn't do something Sandstorm wouldn't leave him alone until she found out what was bothering him. "We should be going now; the Gathering isn't going to wait for ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur were waiting for him at the entrance to the gorse tunnel. Firestar's eyes narrowed when he saw Squirrelflight. "Shouldn't you be with your kits?"

"They'll do fine without me for one night," she answered him coolly. "I won't be with them forever they need to get used to that."

"All the same, they're too young to leave your side," Sandstorm told her sternly, "Even if you don't have any milk to offer them." Firestar saw Brambleclaw wince openly, but Squirrelflight just shrugged looking at Firestar to lead them to the Gathering. Firestar sighed; Squirrelflight had inherited her mother's stubbornness. "Let's go." And the seven cats raced into the shadows.


	3. Author's Note

This is my first, official fanfiction that I've actually taken seriously, so please be nice! To add to that emphasis I haven't even graduated from middle school. If you have any suggestions let me know!


	4. Suggestions?

Hey, I'd like to ask for suggestions for future fanfictions. List all the warriors couples you ship and send them to me, I'll do my best to right awesome stories about them. Here are some of the ones I'll be writing in the future.

Cinderpelt/paw x Fireheart

Ashfur x Squirrelflight

Crowfeather x Leafpool

Daisy x Cloudtail

And yes this is weird but if you read _Tallstar's Revenge_ by Erin Hunter (all credit to Erin Hunter of course BTW did you know that Erin Hunter is just a penname for a group of 4 different authors! MIND BLOWING!),

TA TA TAAAAA!

PRESENTING THE NEXT SHIP….

Jake x Talltail/star

Yes very weird but like I said, give me suggestions for stories please! I promise I'm updating Chapter 3 of _Another Lifetime _really soon!

With all my love,

AskSpottedleaf


	5. Chapter 3

The scents of many cats mingled from the three other Clans. RiverClan's fishy scent was the strongest since the island where they held the Gatherings was closest to their territory. Firestar's heart pained with guilt as Sandstorm leaned into him. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew he was being stupid. Deceiving Sandstorm to finally get the wish that he had thought to have been buried deep in his past. He shook of all of his misgivings, and with a flick of his tail indicated that ThunderClan could advance to the Gathering. "Wait," Sandstorm stopped him laying her tail tip gently on his shoulder. "I know there's something bothering you, Firestar. I know you better than you think." The rest of the cats brushed past them and continued down the fallen tree. Cloudtail looked back curiously before crossing himself. Firestar looked after him wanting to stall answering Sandstorm. She sighed. "I wished you would trust me, and if there is something wrong you can always come to me. I thought you knew that." She started towards the log when Firestar stopped her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been feeling pressured by my responsibilities," he said. "I didn't realize I was ignoring you." She smiled softly and went to his side.

"I'll never know what it's like to be leader so I can't say I know how you feel, but I'll always be here for you." She gestured to the Gathering. "I think we should join them before anybody notices that we're gone." Firestar nodded and led the way.

"Let all the blah blah blah blah….." meowed Blackstar, from his perch in the tree. He nodded to Leopardstar giving her the right to speak first.

"All is well in RiverClan, the prey is running and our warriors are strong and healthy." She nodded to Onestar.

"WindClan is also thriving, the rabbits are running and there is more prey than we can eat." He gazed confidently into the Clans gathered below.

"I hope that means WindClan will keep to its own territory then," Leopardstar meowed challengingly.

"Yes, we will." Onestar glared at Leopardstar. Firestar hadn't been paying attention. His mind was far away thinking of a certain she-cat. He was pondering the consequences if someone found out about Spottedleaf. What would Sandstorm-

"Firestar? Firestar. Are you in StarClan?" He snapped back to the Gathering, realizing that Leopardstar must have been calling his name for a while.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his pelt hot with embarrassment. "The prey is running in ThunderClan and Squirrelflight has had her first litter of kits. They are Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit." He waited for the cats to settle down, and then jumped down from the tree. He walked to the edge of the clearing and sat down. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to the hollow and he was comfortable with just letting his clan mates talk with their friends. Life felt perfect, he let the words of the conversing cats around him wash over him and calm him. He relaxed and thought that this was the way life ought to be. Then he remembered Spottedleaf and the moment was over. He plunged back into the whirlpool of despair, responsibility, struggles, and deceit. He flinched as though he had been clawed and looked miserably into space.


	6. Chapter 4

**Spottedleaf's POV**

Spottedleaf stretched out to wait for Firestar on the smooth rock around the Moonpool. Firestar had been meeting her for the past quarter moon and so far no one had suspected anything, not even Sandstorm. She gave a small hiss of annoyance at the thought of Sandstorm. Then she brightened up remembering that Sandstorm wouldn't be around to ruin her life this time. She sat up as a cat padded into the cave. "Spottedleaf," Firestar purred, weaving his body around hers.

"Firestar, I..." She broke off, suddenly feeling shy.

"What?" He asked, and then added more urgently, "Are you hurt?!"

"No, but I have some good news." Spottedleaf met his gaze. "I'm expecting kits"

"What?!" Firestar jumped in surprise, then began to purr. "That's wonderful! They'll be as beautiful as their mother." She purred twining her tail with his.

"And as strong and brave as their father." She paused, suddenly remembering that she wouldn't be around forever. "But I also have some bad news."She choked out the last two words.

"Spottedleaf, you're killing me. You know that? Too much suspense and surprises," Firestar joked. "By the time you're done telling me everything, I'll already be in StarClan." Spottedleaf let her tears splash onto the ground. "Oh, no, I was just joking I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's not that….it's just that StarClan gave me a deadline." Firestar looked confusedly at her.

"What do you mean? A deadline for what?"

"They gave me only six moons to use as I wished. I'll return to StarClan when my time runs out." She looked guiltily at him. "It didn't seem fair to ruin your happiness." Then she started to cry again, collapsing on the stone. Firestar lay down next to her and began to groom her gently. He brought his mouth to her ear, nuzzling her fur.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that, not even StarClan. If six moons is all the time we have, then we should make the most of it." He continued to groom her, purring deep in his throat. Spottedleaf breathed in his warm scent and closed her eyes. Firestar's rhythmic strokes of his tongue slowly lulled her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**1 moon later**

**Spottedleaf's POV**

_Spottedleaf padded through the lush, green forest of StarClan, listening for any cats. She smelled a familiar scent on the air and she opened her mouth to taste it: Yellowfang. "So, look who's expecting kits." Yellowfang said calmly, walking out from behind a tree._

_ "I'm sorry! I didn't…" Spottedleaf stuttered._

_ "You told Firestar that you were allowed to have kits now," Yellowfang smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. Now you know what I felt like. Nor you or your kits will be punished for this little… misunderstanding." Spottedleaf sighed with relief. "But there is something you need to know. In order for you to give birth to your kits, they will grow twice as fast as the normal cat," Yellowfang continued, "If not for this, your kits would have known nothing but StarClan." Spottedleaf dipped her head in acknowledgement, as Yellowfang laughed. "Well now, dear Spottedleaf, I suppose you must wake up now. You have a rough night ahead of you." She faded along with the forest as moonlight seeped into the cave._

Spottedleaf wondered what Yellowfang had meant by saying she had a rough night ahead. Suddenly, a spasm ran through her body making her gasp and fall back down. The kits! "Oh no, not now. Firestar isn't coming tonight," She whimpered. "Oh StarClan help me!"

**Firestar's POV**

Firestar jerked awake. He couldn't remember what had woken him, and he lay his head down again. Sandstorm was curled up fast asleep, leaning into him. Her slow breathing told him that it wasn't she who had called him. Firestar nuzzled his face in her fur and licked her ears. He realized what he was doing and stopped showing signs of affection abruptly. He didn't love Sandstorm, he loved Spottedleaf. Firestar shook his head in confusion. He still loved Spottedleaf, but Sandstorm… he loved her too. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped as someone appeared at the cave entrance. "Yellowfang," He said as he stood up, careful not to wake Sandstorm. "What message does StarClan have for me?"

"Not from StarClan but from Spottedleaf," Yellowfang meowed, looking worried, "The kits are coming. She's a strong cat, but she's afraid." Firestar was about to race from camp but Yellowfang stopped him. "No, you'll need a medicine cat. Go fetch Leafpool." Firestar opened his mouth in protest. The last thing he wanted was for some other cat to find out about Spottedleaf and his kits. She would most likely tell Sandstorm. "Spottedleaf needs a _medicine _cat. Leafpool is trustworthy; she will not give you away." Yellowfang insisted with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What about you? Can't you help her?" He asked.

"I won't be much help, I'm just a ghost remember?" Yellowfang snorted, "Now go, hurry!" Firestar nodded and ran to the medicine den.

"Leafpool?" Firestar called out. "May I speak to you?" He heard a rustling inside as Leafpool crawled out of her nest. When she stepped out into the moonlight, Firestar noticed that she looked unusually tired. A slight smell of milk clung to her pelt. She must have been visiting Squirrelflight's kits earlier.

"Is something wrong?" She mumbled. Firestar looked anxiously at his paws.

"Well…..yes actually. There is a she-cat in the woods who is about to deliver her kits." He rushed out the words. "She needs help and I was wondering if you could help her?" Leafpool looked curiously at him. "Please." Firestar pleaded.

"All right, let me just get some herbs." She slipped back into her den and came out with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Firestar took it from her and motioned with his head for Leafpool to follow him. Spiderleg and Dustpelt, who were on guard duty, nodded respectfully to their medicine cat and leader as they passed. Firestar made for the Moonpool with Leafpool right on his trail. While they approached the cave opening, Firestar could smell Spottedleaf and her fear scent, causing him to sprint to the Moonpool. Leafpool must have detected fear and she raced after him. "Spottedleaf!" She gasped. "How-" She broke off, seeing Spottedleaf convulse from another spasm. Leafpool immediately rushed to her side and murmured in her ear. She turned her attention back to Firestar. "Well don't just stand there," she snapped. "Go fetch me some moss!" He turned and left the two she-cats in the cave. After much searching, he finally found a hollow log filled with soft moss and, like he did when he was an apprentice, rolled up as much moss as he could and held some against his neck and chest and some in his mouth. Firestar dropped the bundles neat to Leafpool and asked,

"Will she be all right?" Leafpool nodded without looking at him. Taking one of the bundles, she softly spread the moss beneath Spottedleaf.

"Wet the rest of the moss in the Moonpool," she ordered. Firestar obediently dipped the moss into the Moonpool and brought it to Spottedleaf's mouth. She weakly licked up the water droplets and then groaned as another spasm raked her body. "It's time," Leafpool said gently. "Firestar please wait outside." Firestar looked regretfully back at Spottedleaf before he exited. He didn't want to be around more than he had to, so he slowly made his way down to the lake. He looked at the reflection of the moon in the calm water, wondering if he had done the right thing, asking Leafpool for help.

After a while, he returned to the Moonpool his heart fluttering at the thought of his kits and mate. Leafpool and Spottedleaf were both sleeping, no doubt exhausted. Firestar heard a soft squeak and looked down. Suckling at Spottedleaf's side were two kits, one tom and one she-cat. The tom's pelt was golden like the sun, while the little she-cat's pelt was silver like the moon outside. She wriggled, pushing her brother out of the way in order to get closer to her mother's warm body. The tom's cry of protest woke Spottedleaf and she pushed him back to her stomach. Then she noticed Firestar standing at the entrance. She beckoned him, over motioning to their kits.

"This is Sunkit," she whispered, "and this is-"

"Moonkit," He finished for her. "They're beautiful." He licked his son and daughter affectionately. Leafpool stirred, lifting her head. She caught sight of Firestar and stood up. She walked to him and so quietly so Spottedleaf wouldn't hear, murmured, "How _could_ you?" He looked into her sad eyes and felt shame. Leafpool looked at Spottedleaf. "You did a good job Spottedleaf; you will be a good mother." She hesitated and then bowed her head and licked Sunkit and Moonkit, adding, "Welcome to the Clans little ones." She retreated into the darkness, returning to camp. Firestar sighed and settled himself beside Spottedleaf, curling his body around her and their kits, contently falling asleep.


	8. Help?

Ok so I know it's been over a year since I last updated this story, but that actually wasn't the end… If anyone, anyone at all wants me to continue this story, seriously message me. Or if anyone has any other ideas for me to write message me too. I promise my writing has improved like 10 times better lol.


End file.
